The Bottle Spins
by midnight-whisper3
Summary: Short Oneshot. No real plot, just some random bit of fluff. SS. Sakura and Syoaran play spin the bottle. Sakura's POV


The bottle spins. Tension grows; a thick fog of anxiety and nerves fills the room. My heart beats faster and faster, watching as the clear glass starts to slow down. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I knew it was somehow Tomoyo's fault. I look over to her and see the sly smile on her face. I gulp.

After what felt like hours, it stops, pointing directly at the cute boy sitting in front of me. Syaoran Li. I could feel my face heating up and my heart beating wildly in my chest. I couldn't believe it landed on my long time crush. Was it fate? Well whatever it was, I just couldn't believe it.

No one moved, but I could see everyone's knowing looks. Was I that obvious? I didn't dare look at Syaoran, it was just too much. "Ano…" What was I suppose to do?

"Well, who would've thought?" Tomoyo said. I could clearly hear she was hiding something. "Now, it's your turn for your seven minutes in heaven!" She grabs my arm and practically drags me to the closet. It's not that I didn't want to, far from that actually. It was just that…what if he wasn't interested?

"Have fun!" She said and gave me a wink before shutting the door closed.

It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I heard Syaoran shifting behind me and I nearly jumped out of my socks. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the small enclosed room. I blink and notice the light bulb hanging directly between us. I looked over at Syaoran and he smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you wanted some light. You can't see anything in the pitch dark." He said.

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem."

An awkward silence falls between us. I want to scream, jump, anything. I just want to somehow get him to say something. If he wants to do anything, he'd have to make the first move. But he wasn't moving. This was a bad sign. He probably hates me and wishes this never happened. Why did I have to join in?

"So…" He said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, umm, you like the party?" I want to slap myself. What the heck I'm I thinking?

"Yeah, it's pretty good. How about you?"

"Yeah, same." It feels so awkward. I knew this was a bad idea. I wonder if there's a box in here I can hide in till this is all over.

"It's been a few minutes; we'll get let out soon."

"Oh." So he really didn't want to… Disappointment starts to creep into my heart.

"But there's still time…" I look at him, and his eyes were almost hopeful. I didn't know what to do. Yet, I couldn't let this chance pass by.

"Oh, really? So what should _we _do then?" I move a tiny bit closer, hinting at what I was praying for.

"Well, we could talk." He says, and I could see him coming closer as well. I was excited, maybe he…

"Is that all?" I move another inch closer.

"Well no. We could do other stuff as well." He moved, leaning in closer. Goosebumps cover my body and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

"Like what?" I lean in closer. I can feel his breath tickling my face.

"Like this…" With that he leans in one last time and his lips touch mine in a sweet kiss. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss. It feels wonderful, sparks flow through my body. I never felt so…complete before. Slowly we part, blushes covering both our faces. I look into his beautiful amber eyes. "That was…"

"…wonderful." I finish for him.

Then again our lips meet, the kisses becoming deeper, more passionate. My hands play with his messy hair and his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer. This truly was heaven.

Suddenly the door opens and we break apart. Everyone is looking at us and my cheeks colour again. "Time's up! Looks like we have our winners!" Tomoyo declares.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

I was surprised when Syaoran took my hand. "And as winners, I think we deserve a prize." He smiled slyly and closed the door, locking the rest of the world outside.

"Now, where were we?"

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning in. "Right here." Our lips meet again.

Owari.

How was that? XD I dunno, this just came to me. Hope you enjoyed, R&R please. I will start working on my other stories soon! Cya then :)


End file.
